


You Can't Control Me

by ChandlersDemon



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: 'Tis the spooky season thots, Demon, Don't take the Demon Queen's power, F/F, It doesn't work at all, One-Shot, Oral Sex, Regina tries to be a Dom, She gon beat your ass, Smut, Succubus, Supernatural - Freeform, face riding, halloween one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChandlersDemon/pseuds/ChandlersDemon
Summary: "Did you really think you had me under your spell, Princess?"The small whine that came from Regina made Heather smirk as she ran her hand through the younger girl's hair, soothing the pain from how hard she had pulled on it just moments before.





	You Can't Control Me

“Regina?” 

Walking into their shared house, Heather shut the door behind her. Met with the darkness of their home, Heather raised a brow as she placed her bag down by the door. A familiar burning sensation fled her body as her eyes burned a bright scarlet red as she began to walk around. Her wrist flipped over, revealing a ball of fire in her palm as she walked forward.

It was unlike for everything to be so quiet. Regina was normally up when Heather arrived home from work, so she was unsure as to what could be wrong at the moment. It was either something was wrong, or Regina decided to not text her that she was going to bed. Groaning at the thought, Heather flicked her wrist towards the fireplace, watching it light up in an instance. A small gasp left Heather as bright pink eyes looked at her from on the couch. A series of small giggles bounced off of the walls of the living room and Heather was glad that she had put her bag by the door or she would’ve surely had dropped it.

With her legs crossed, one over the other, Regina tilted her head to the side as she watched Heather from her spot. The joys of the October month.. They could truly be themselves. Spreading her legs just a little wider, Regina allowed her fingers to glide through her folds, smirking at Heather as she watched the Demon Queen slowly begin to walk forward till she was by the end of the couch. Regina watched her intently, the spark from the woman’s red eyes almost drove her to slip into her pretty pink pussy, but tonight wouldn’t be like most nights.. She wouldn’t allow Heather the satisfaction of her giving in.

_ Not tonight. _

“Here I was thinking a Hunter got in… Instead, here you are--”

“Fucking myself on the couch like the naughty girl I am.”

Hearing Regina finish her sentence, Heather almost had half a nerve to snarl. Something seemed different about her succubus before her. The way the girl’s black and hot pink spiked tail swished beneath her on the couch almost made Heather get caught in the platinum blonde’s trance. She knew where this was going.. Something told her to give in to Regina’s desires.. But The Demon Queen was stronger than that, and Heather knew that Regina knew this.

“Didn’t even ask m--”

“I don’t need your permission to get off, Heather.”

Rolling her eyes at the older woman, Regina watched Heather raise a brow. She was going to get pissed. At an early point in their relationship, Regina found out it didn’t take much to rile the demon up. She was literally a furnace and she was so easy to fuel. The older woman hated when her power was stripped from her. Seeing as Regina was challenging the strawberry blonde’s dominance, it wouldn’t take long to get Heather upset. She’d be vulnerable then.. Then Regina could strike.

Folding her arms beneath her breasts, Heather watched Regina intently. The young succubus was running her fingers delicately through her folds and Heather swallowed as she slowly ran her eyes up from the sight. She followed the girl’s pale thighs up, looking over her toned abs before resting on her bra-clad chest. A small snarl left Heather at this, her fangs becoming clear in the dim light the fire provided. Regina must’ve noticed her frustration as she let out a sly snicker.

“What’re you laughing at?”

Regina shrugged, shaking her head as she slid her fingers between her folds, dipping them down gently to rest at her entrance. Heather’s bright red eyes followed instantly and Regina bit back her chuckle.

_ “You’re too easy, Babe.” _

A faint pink fog seemingly replaced the fire’s smoke. It spread throughout the room rather quickly and Heather picked up on it. Despite knowing what was happening, her thoughts grew transparent. She could see the younger girl slowly rise, walking towards her seductively. One foot in front of the other, sharp heeled black boots accompanying her stride. The echo of the succubus’ heels rang through Heather’s ears, but a smirk simply grew on her face. She’d allow her pet to have her fun. As she felt Regina’s fingers slowly slide along her shoulders, she knew she didn’t have much of a say anymore. Heather was under Regina’s control, and there was no getting out until Regina said so.

_ Or so she believes. _

Feeling the hard flesh of Regina’s tail slide around her legs, Heather looked down into Regina’s eyes, smiling softly as cold hands cupped her burning cheeks. Her body was burning with desire already and she almost cursed Regina’s spell. She could already feel herself dripping, heat instantly pooled between her legs and she knew she wasn’t going to be able to do anything about it. The thought alone turned her on, but it also pissed her off as she felt Regina’s tail slip between her legs, Heather pressing her legs together quickly to annoy the younger girl.

“Don’t try and fight me, Precious.. You know how it’ll end.”

Keeping her hold on the girl’s tail with her thighs, Heather raised her brows with a small snicker. Her fangs showed clearly now as Regina’s bright pink eyes flicked to the woman’s bright red lips. Running her tongue along her own sharp fangs, she grinned as she brought Heather’s lips to her’s. The kiss was heated, passionate, and it got rough very quickly. Pushing the girl back into the wall, Heather let out a gasp as Regina’s hands instantly began to dispose of her clothes. Her blazer was flung off somewhere in the darkness and teeth instantly dug into her neck gently. The pinch that greeted her caused her to whimper as her hands found their way in Regina’s platinum blonde locks. Small black horns protruded from the top of the succubus’ head and Heather ran her fingers over them gently, noticing how Regina’s movements faltered.

_ Whining into the night, Regina’s head dropped back as her feet kicked beneath Heather’s body. The Demon Queen straddled her at her hips, their nude bodies colliding to fight the autumn cold. _

_ “Tickle?” _

_ Heather chuckled as she ran her tongue gently along the girl’s horns. They were similar to her maroon ones, standard demonic horns. Short and cute, yet ungodly sensitive. _

_ “N-No! It just--” _

_ “Feels good?” _

_ Blushing near instantly, Heather let out a laugh as she stopped messing with the succubus’ horns, bringing her into a heated kiss as her hand slid down her body. _

“Don’t you even think about it.”

Regina’s free hand was quick to grab Heather’s hands from her hair, pinning her wrists over her head the best she could. It annoyed her very quickly as she only got them just above the top of Heather’s head. Being the short one in the relationship may have had its pros, but it had so many cons that Regina absolutely despised. Not being able to pin Heather’s hands above her head, that was just one of thousands.

“Of course, Darling.”

Hearing the words leave her lover’s mouth, Regina faltered in her actions for a quick moment. Her tongue slowly licked up Heather’s neck, causing the older woman to fidget for a moment before her mouth dropped open in a quiet moan. It was a beautiful sound that Regina relished in. The empowering thought of being in control, and the knowledge of Heather being in her grasp.

“Mm.. Good girl.”

The title bestowed upon her sent a surge through her body. A wave of heat spread through her almost like a wildfire as Regina’s free hand slipped around her back to unclip her black and red lace bra. It felt good to not have to be the one in control. Heather had to admit that. Being the first to get fucked was definitely going to be fun, but pleasing Regina afterwards would be better. The little succubus hadn’t a clue.. Despite the purple tint that had seeped into Heather’s bright scarlet gaze, she was far from under Regina’s control.

A quick kiss was placed to Heather’s lips and soon Regina’s hold on the woman’s wrists dropped as both hands were used to dispose of Heather’s bra. It was flung across the room, hitting something loudly in the dark of their living room. Both had little care for what it had knocked over, so they continued their actions with ease. Regina’s lips slipped down Heather’s jawline, traveling down her neck till they reached the girl’s collar bone. She left small marks, her fangs leaving small imprints on Heather’s fair skin. Snickering quietly at how Heather gasped with each small bite, Regina slowly ran her hand up Heather’s stomach, grazing the woman’s heat as she dragged her hand up to her breasts. It wasn’t very long before Regina dropped her head to allow her lips to encase one of Heather’s nipples. The prompt moan she gained from the demon only drove her on as she allowed her fingers to pinch and pull at her other nipple. Bright pink eyes looked up at Heather with the best grin she could wear whilst sucking the woman’s nipple. As Regina sucked harshly on Heather’s now erect nub, when she let go, an audible  _ pop  _ sounded and she chuckled softly as she allowed her tail to push the woman’s legs open. She was a little annoyed with how Heather somehow resisted her actions, but she didn’t dawn on the vex much more as she forced the demon’s legs open. Playing with the hem of Heather’s skirt, Regina decided against taking off the article as she slowly slid down Heather’s body, kisses being left in her wake.

“Jesus, Princess..”

Chuckling at this, Regina pushed Heather’s legs back open, her tail wrapping around one ankle to ensure that it wouldn’t move. Grinning at her work, Regina slowly slid her hands up Heather’s legs, slowly, painfully.. The loud groan from Heather was a clear indication the older woman wasn’t having it. Regina was surprised she hadn’t just pushed her head into her cunt, but then again, she couldn’t when she was beneath the succubus’ spell.

“Jesus isn’t here, Mon Amour.”

Rolling her eyes at Regina’s response, her head snapped back against the wall as she let out a prompt moan as Regina’s tongue slid against her over her black and red laced panties. The feeling was quick to present itself, but far too quick to leave. Heather almost found it sad as she felt Regina’s breathy laugh against her cunt. She was fucking drenched.. When Regina took off her underwear, Heather was almost certain she’d be dripping.

“Christ..”

Regina mumbled, instantly contradicting herself as she allowed her tongue to drag back over Heather’s entrance. She was really fucking wet and Regina couldn’t even wrap her head around it all.

_ Guess I’m moving up in the world.. _

“Last I heard you say, Ch-Christ isn’t here, Meine Liebe..”

The way her voice quivered, fuck.. She was nothing but beautiful. Licking at the girl’s underwear once more, Heather whined as she bucked her hips gently against Regina’s mouth, hoping she would get the hint that she needed more. Regina got the hint, of course. It was a matter of whether or not she wanted to do anything about it.

“Impatient?”

Rolling her eyes, Heather nodded her head. There wasn’t much else she could do, everything slowly felt hazy.. Like the world was growing distant. It was a beautiful feeling, but it just drove her crazy even more as she felt Regina slip her underwear down her legs. They fell around her ankles and Heather couldn’t even register the feeling as Regina’s tongue found her entrance quickly. Slipping her tongue into Heather’s dripping cunt, a near purr left the succubus as Heather gripped her hair quickly. Sucking at the strawberry blonde’s entrance was going to drive Regina insane herself. This was all so hot and she was already growing lightheaded from the feeling. Her own hand slowly slid up her thigh, her other finding its way onto Heather’s hip, gripping her there to keep her in her place.

“R-Regina..”

Moaning out Regina’s name, Regina let out a soft moan of her own against Heather’s pussy as she slowly slipped into her own aching cunt. A whine sounded against her and Heather could feel Regina’s uneven breaths. Despite trying to be in power.. The girl would always make herself vulnerable somehow. It was in this moment that Heather would capitalize on the opportunity. The purple faded from her eyes as she pushed Regina’s forehead, watching the girl fall back flat on her back. A hiss left into the air and Regina looked up at Heather almost timidly. The older woman had already stripped herself of her skirt, managed to uncoil Regina’s tail from around her ankle and was already straddling Regina on her chest.

“You try so hard, Darling.. But you’ll always be under my control.”

Not even giving the girl the chance to reply, Heather promptly placed herself over her girlfriend’s tongue. The minute she felt Regina’s hands lock in place around her hips, she knew the succubus got the hint. Moaning into the night’s air, Heather craned her hips forward against the girl’s tongue. With each stroke she was just getting closer and closer to the edge. Lips slowly closed around her clit and her eyes shot open for a moment as her hips bucked involuntarily against Regina’s mouth. A skilled tongue flicked constantly at her sensitive nub and Heather just bit back her want to scream into the darkness. Her eyes burned a sharp red as smoke seemingly left her body as though she were on fire. The hiss from Regina beneath her was pretty much an indication that she wasn’t far off from becoming an eternal flame. Her only thought was to just ride her lover’s tongue till she came. Since that was her only thought, it would be the only think she did, despite how Regina’s hips craned upward, hoping that her queen would take a hint. Stopping her actions on Heather would be suicide, so Regina knew she was screwed.. She also knew that her spell hadn’t worked upon her Demon Queen.. Despite the hot outcome, she was still a little discouraged with how the night turned out.

“Fuck, Baby.. God.. Right there.. F..Fuck…”

A sharp cry pierced through the frigid air as Heather’s hands pulled in Regina’s hair. The sharp tug against Heather’s clit drover Regina on as she continued to help her lover down from her orgasm. Heather was shivering.. Quivering with desire and Regina smiled softly as she slowed her actions, placing small kisses to Heather’s sensitive clit until The Demon Queen slowly got off of her.

“Mmh..”

Bright red eyes looked back into Regina’s dull pink one’s and Heather instantly picked up on something in the girl’s aura. Something felt off.. Despite their being nothing but warmth and love.. There was a hint of some sort of cold.. A darkness that Heather didn’t enjoy.

“Princess?”

As Regina slowly sat up, the girl’s pointed ears drew back for a short moment as she ran her tongue between her fingers, tasting herself from the moments before. Pink eyes looked up into Heather’s and Regina raised a brow, acknowledging Heather.

“Are you alright?”

The question hit out of nowhere and Regina didn’t know how to answer it, other than with an annoyed scowl that led into a whine.

“I thought I had control over you..”

Hearing the words, Heather breathed a sigh of relief. She thought she had done something completely wrong and it pleased her now to know that she had not. Regina was.. Special. Her powers were far from mastered. She was a hybrid afterall, half witch, half succubus. It was bound to create problems when trying to cast spells and curses upon victims.. Heather knew that despite how unstable Regina was, she’d more than likely never be able to master a spell on her due to how scared she was of hurting her beloved queen.

“You never have control over me, Darling..”

Resting her hand on Regina’s shoulder, a puff of black smoke clouded their vision, filling the room and knocking out the fire before they appeared within the confines of their bedroom. Heather’s arm was around Regina’s shoulder’s her fingers drawing gentle patterns along her succubus’ soft skin.

“You’re too unstable.”

At this, Regina frowned. She hated the truth. Knowing that she would never be able to take control over the one she loved, please her to her own desire.. Do as she pleased with her.. Heather would never submit to her.. It was something that annoyed Regina here and there, but it was also something she could never be mad about.. She was nothing but a submissive bitch.. And it was something she loved, and Heather loved it too.

“Yeah, I guess..”

The way Regina trailed off as she came to rest her head on Heather’s chest caused the demon to frown as her scarlet red gaze softened. Bright red lips placed a small kiss to Regina’s black horns. The gasp she earned in return made her chuckle as she pulled the blankets over them both. Snuggling down into Regina’s heat, she pulled the girl against her, breathing in her scent with a small sigh.

“You had me for a moment, I will give you that.. I definitely felt.. More.. Ah, what’s the word..--”

“Tranced? Lustful? Desireful? Uh.. Wait, lemme think..”

Waiting promptly for Regina to finish her thoughts, Heather smiled warmly as she ran her hand through her girlfriend’s bright platinum locks.

“I wanna say lustful. I don’t know. Like, I don’t know how to describe it. Not--Oh! Oh, I got it!”

The way Regina’s head popped up excitedly made Heather grin as the succubus looked at her happily.

“Desperate.”

“Bingo.”

Ruffling Regina’s hair, the younger girl giggled for a moment as she came to rest her head back down on Heather’s chest. Sighing quietly, she breathed in Heather’s natural scent. She smelt of roses and a burning cedar wood.. It was a beautiful combination.. One that Regina found soothing and one she could instantly fall asleep to.

Noticing the shift in Regina’s weight and the sudden drop in her breathing, Heather smiled as she sighed. A soft kiss was placed to Regina’s forehead, the small horns that once rested their disappeared as Heather could no longer see the faint glow of her succubus’ eyes. The familiar feel of a tail against her foot had disappeared too. The perks of falling asleep at night, content.. Was that they didn’t have to suffer through the next day with their curse. A night with one another allowed them to go into their next day happily. It was a beautiful thing and Heather loved it as she slowly sunk into the warm embrace of their bed. Regina resting atop of her, she mumbled her goodnight as she closed her eyes and drifted off.

_ “Good night, Meine Liebe.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Revision Time: 
> 
> Start Time:   
> 12:13 PM 
> 
> End Time:   
> 12:16 PM


End file.
